Dimensional Heroes Legends: Mad World
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes travel to a ruined world where they must fight in a competition of death where they face off against killers as well as Subject 0. Will they make it out alive?
1. Prologue

The city of Varrigan, home to a lot of things, but most recently, the Death Watch Game, a killing competition where the baddest and weirdest characters assemble from the ranks, fight and compete for who is number one.

On TV, the heroes were watching as these competitions went on. "So this is where you wanted to go next?" Jexi asked Hope.

"Yeah. I know we dont kill, but this city needs us. Who's to say we break that rule once?"

"Hope, we just kill the monsters, these are living people." Jexi said.

"Does this look like what people do for a living?" Hope asked showing the screen. Thousands of gangs were brawling on the island, leaving blood to splatter on the ground.

"Okay, here's the situation." Hope said relieving the screen. "A group of people called the Organizers released a deadly virus into the city. Luckily, as long as we don't touch the corpses, we'll be fine."

"Guys, something's happening on screen." Rainbow said.

"We here at Death Watch are thrilled to hear that some new competitors have joined us: three of them from three different pokemon guilds. From the Ghost Party guild: Gengar! From the Team AWD: Weavile and from the new guild: Red Lizard Reborn: Charizard!" a sponsor said.

"Aw, no." Hope said.

"Gengar again. Didn't we finish stuff with him back on Hyrule?" Sakura asked.

"And worse, Weavile's decided to show her face once more." Nami said.

"It gets worse. The fish course chef, he ducked out because of three guilds joining in." Sanji said reading a letter.

"Does that mean we're… entering the tournament? I dont wanna kill people!" Fluttershy said.

"We aren't going to. We'll just beat them down like usual. Besides, those three mentioned don't kill either." Jexi said.

"Let's just hope someone down there can help us."

"We now report to another new sponsor: the Universal Villains leader, Amadeus Flux." another sponsor said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hope said.

On a screen appeared Flux. "Attention viewers. I the great Amadeus Flux am not only sponsoring, but entering a competitor of my own." he said pointing to a shadowed cage. "It doesn't have an official name, but you can call it Subject 0. Through science, I actually made a living killing machine. So, here's an offer. If you can kill him, I'll give you a slot on my team." Flux said as the creature growled.

"Okay, we are so entering the tourney!" Jexi said turning red for a bit before Hope splashed him with water.

"I agree, but can you do it without getting mad again?" Hope said.

"Hope, I only did that because of a war. This isn't gonna be like last time." Jexi said.

"Let's hope so. Prepare for landing." Hope said.

The Star Speeder landed and cloaked, the heroes getting off. They then saw the entrance to Deathwatch/

"I'm guessing we have to beat that guy to get our own sponsor." Natsu said pointing to a guy dressed like a biker.

"Outta the way, kid." said a voice. Standing behind Natsu was another biker, but he smoked a cigar and had a mechanical arm and aviator goggles.

"Hey watch it buddy! I'm gonna kick that guys ass first!" Natsu shouted.

The man shoved him aside, came up to the other biker, and knocked him out with one punch.

"Okay, who exactly are you?" the sponsor asked him.

"The names Jack and I happen to be looking for a sponsor too." he said.

"Ah. Then you can call me XIII. I suspect you all are entering? Well, I can sponsor you all at once, if you like."

"Seriously? You sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course. Now, I suppose you want to discuss fees." XIII said.

"No thanks. We aren't there for the money." Jexi said.

"I can see that in your eyes. Seeing as how I see P1 contestants, the champion of Furious Fists, and the human who conquered a kingdom." XIII said. "You just come for the fighting, yes?"

"Yup. Open er up!" Zoro said.

"All right, but remember, once you go in there, the only way out is to win." XIII warned as the gate opened for them.

"Hope you guys are ready, cause this competition aint no joke." Jack said.

Meanwhile above the skies of the city, the Dark Cruiser flew across the sky. "Okay. Drop the cage!" Flux shouted.

The door below the cage opened as it fell into the city. "Go go go!" Flux shouted as they flew out of the world to watch from a distance. The cage shattered open to reveal a creature with black skin, cat like features, a yellow crystal on its left shoulder and its tail tip. One of the Death Watch contestants approached it. "Well, what have we here? Another fre-." he began before finding his head deattached from his body.

"I am no freak. I am an abomination of science itself. But, you can call me, subject 0." it said crushing the competitors head. 


	2. Little Eddie

"Good evening, Death Watch fans, and welcome to another evening of blood, death and mayhem. Now we have word that several new competitors just joined into the bloodbath that is Varrigan city. My name is Howard 'Buckshot' Holmes, and I am your commentator alongside Kreese Kreeley, having access to the games so we can bring you play by play action. So, Kreese, what do you think of these new guys?" Holmes asked.

"Well, Howard, I see a lot of familiar faces. I see Knuckles, the most recent champion of the fighting tournament known as Furious Fists and the guy who toppled the previous champ, Heracross." Kreese said. "I also got my eye on the Investigation team. They went toe to toe with each other in the P1 tourneys, and being a veteran of Death Watch myself, I can say that gives them a shadow of a doubt in my book."

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I also see Ranma Saotome, the guy who not only beat Gurdurr, but recently triumphed over the undefeated warrior, Lucario." Howard said.

"Kee-rect, Howard! That guy's a powerhouse! He mastered not one, but four fighting type moves, and is a well respected fighter in Pugulis." Kreese said.

"Well, that does it for the more important fighters. We'll be back with more carnage action soon." Howard said.

The heroes came into the first area, seeing lots of traps and scattered debris.

"Okay, so we're all here. Hey, announcers! What do we do now?" Luffy shouted.

"Hey, don't talk back to us. We just do the commentary." Howard replied.

"As for the rules, leave it to yours truly." Kreese said. "The main idea in every area is to beat up or kill as many baddies as you can. As long as they are unable to fight after being beaten, it counts as a win."

"Each team or contestant that executes kills that are stylish earn more points. The more points you earn, the more rewards you get." Howard said.

"Keep your rewards. We just wanna get through this as fast as possible." Zoro said.

"Oh it gets better, Zoro. If you get the points required, your team gets to face the boss." Kreese said.

"So all we gotta do is beat these guys and the get the guy in charge?" Yusuke asked. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Then let's get started! Ladies and Gentlemen, we are following Jack Cayman and his crew as we give you live coverage of…. Death Watch!" Howard said.

"So much fun, it hurts!" Kreese said as the competitors began to pour in.

"Remember, same business as usual." Jexi said cracking his knuckles.

The team rushed into the battle as they began beating any sort of grunt that got in their way.

Jack rushed one guy as he punched him in the face. He then revved up his mechanical arm and produced a chainsaw from it, slicing the guy in half.

"Holy crap! That guy's got a chainsaw coming out of his arm!" Natsu shouted.

"It must be a combat prosthetic. They're pretty common for people who lost body parts during wars." Hope said.

Naoto then came over to another person who had a tire. She shot it out of his hand and stuffed it onto him.

"Nice job there, Killjoy Detective! Now run him through with a street sign!" Kreese shouted.

"Forget it. I'm not some sort of killer." Naoto said.

"Hey, its your loss." Jack said doing what Kresse said. However, the guy was still conscious.

"How are these guys still standing after that?" Alibaba asked.

"They must be used to a lot of punishment like this." Robin said.

"One more hit should do him in. For the most amount of points, I recommend sticking that guy onto that." Kreese said implying a black trap full of spikes.

Jack then picked the guy up and tossing him into the trap, killing him.

"Ah, the good ol' Rose Bush. A rose by any other name, hurts just as sweet." Howard said.

"These guys are sick." Jexi said.

"I dont see any problem." Hiei said as he sliced one in half.

"Of course you don't. You're use to killing tons of demons and people." Yusuke said.

The team continued to rack up points until they came to a large room with a turbine.

"Looks like those guys have found a Bloodbath challenge. They did rack up 200,000 points, so of course they would get this. Now this one is simple, simply toss the unfortunate losers into the turbine before time is up and they'll get a ton of points!" Kreese said.

"Okay, so we fine leaving this with Jack?" Jexi asked as the rest of the team agreed.

"Guess they wouldnt be heroes if they didnt do things by the book." Kreese said.

"We don't care if we're in a killing competition, we aren't going to kill people." Jexi said.

"They're missing out, but since when do heroes ever do stuff like this?" Jack said as the challenge began. He tossed and punched the contestants into the turbine on after another, racking up a lot of points for the team. After the last one was thrown in, a bell dinged.

"Well would you look at that. These heroes actually scored enough points to face the big baddy of this area." Howard said.

"They still have to get to the bell first, and they went through so many people that all of the freaks, including the Big Bull Crocker's, are out there waiting for them to show right up." Kreese said.

"What's a Big Bull Crocker?" Pit said as a giant man with a bull head crashed in front of him as the heroes dashed through the station.

"Oh I get it now." Pit said dodging the man's slashing attempts.

"We gotta get to that bell!" Yu shouted.  
Jack quickly caught up and parried the Big Bull. "Go!"

The heroes hurried to the station inside where they saw a large bell.

"Okay, so we need to be careful about who goes in there, so we need a few minutes to.."

Pinke slammed the bell hard as Gates shut around the unfortunate Sour Sweet.

"Why did you do that? We weren't even finished yet." Jexi asked her.

"Sorry. Just seemed fun to hit a bell." Pinkie said.

Sour Sweet then turned to see a train pull up. It was carrying a giant Mutant with a chain flail.

"And here he is, the literal big baddie of Central Station, Little Eddie." Kreese said. "Y'know, I cant figure out why they call him that when he's so frickin big."

"I think it's supposed to be ironic." Howard said.

"What?" Kreese asked.

"Ironic, like when something is named to mean completely the opposite of what they really are?" Howard asked.

"You got beat up a lot in school, didn't ya?" Kreese asked.'

"Yes." Howard replied as the large mutant rose up with the wrecking ball in hand. It growled as it stared at SourSweet.

"I'll murtalize you!" Little Eddie shouted smashing his ball into the ground to intimidate her.

"Well, this is so exiting I get to face a boss all by myself!" Sour Sweet said Sweetly. "If I survive, I'm having a long talk with Hope about this." she added as she got out the sphere. The Gemini Armor surrounded her, splitting into two as she looked up at the monster.

"This is the power of my Gemini armor." the sweet one said.

"Whenever I put it on, I split into two versions of myself." the sour one said.

The two dashed on opposite sides of Little Eddie, confusing the guy.

"I dont you about you Kreese, but I think these heroes are lucky that girl got trapped in there." Howard said.

"Oh, why's that, Howard? Glad to get rid of some dead weight?" Kreese asked.

"No. That armor of hers split her up, and Little Eddie's got a brain the size of a nail. He cant tell which side of her is the real one." Howard said.

"Gemini Laser!" they both shouted firing lasers into Little Eddie's legs, forcing him to kneel. He grabbed Both copies, forcing them into his hand.

"It's Power Struggle time!" the commentators shouted as both copies began struggling and breaking free of the monster's grip. They then both kicked him in the face, fracturing his skull and knocking him down.

FINISH HIM!

"Why did you just say that?" the sweet one asked.

"I have no idea." the sour one said grabbing the ball. "Let's play a little more, big guy!" she shouted as she began swinging the ball, repeatedly hitting the guy, causing a lot of damage before finishing it by smashing his head in with said ball.

"Sour Sweet wins. FATALITY!" came a deep voice.

"Boy. That can get annoying real quick." the sour one said as they fused back together.

"What a match! Little Eddie has permanently left the top rankings and the Heroes have taken his place!" Howard said.

"You said it. These guys are going places. But they better hurry cause Subject Zero is climbing up fast." Kreese said.

"If we run into him, I'm gonna pull a Fatality on him personally." Jack said.

"Yeah. I mean, its Flux. What could he have created that's so bad anyway?" Jexi said.

"And here we have our first images of the competitor in question." Kreese said as a picture of Subject 0 appeared. The heroes looked at it in surprise.

"He looks like an evil version of…" Natsu began.

"Mewtwo." Luffy finished. 


	3. Jude the Dude

"And we're back to some more Bloody Berserker madness here on Death Watch! Our team of heroes have quickly gained fans after Sour Sweets victory over Little Eddie. But they better watch out cause now even more competitors will be gunning after them." Howard said.

"That's right! I even hear one of those guild pokemon are lurking around the area waiting to ambush them." Kreese said.

"Looking at the Map, we see Jack and the heroes making their way downtown. Subject Zero has recently made a lot of kills in that area so they'll have to pick off the scavengers left in there." Howard said.

The heroes fought in the Downtown area. "Scavengers? More like Brutal madmen!" Pit said.

"I'd be mad too if I lost out on a chance for a ton of points." Jack said slicing a few of them apart.

"On the plus side, Subject Zero didnt even come close to facing the boss." Hope said.

"He's not trying to face the bosses. He's just killing for the heck of it." Hiei said looking at the carnage left behind.

The heroes continued beating baddies until racking up 250,000 points. They then unlocked a room with a man in rich gear looking at them.

"Waddup, heroes? My name is the Black Baron, and I'm the number one player in the Death Watch game." he said.

"So we have to beat you to win? Easy." Jexi said.

"Not so fast. You won't be fighting me. Not yet anyway. No, I have someone else lined up for you." Baron said as a shadow crawled across the floor before rising to reveal Gengar.

"Ready for some payback, losers!" Gengar laughed.

"I'm making things a little interesting for y'all and making you fight this guy one on one. Beat him and you get to automatically fight the boss, but that's only if ya beat him." the Baron said.

"So what's it gonna be? Express pass and try to take me on, or get killed and go to hell like the losers you all are?" Gengar said laughing.

"We'll take the challenge!" Hope said.

"That's the spirit, blue boy. Now this one's gonna be different. No killing, just total defeat on this one." Baron said.

"Okay, Hinata's out, since Gengar knows her moves now. We need someone new to take this guy on." Hope said.

Volt then stepped up. "Really? You wanna do it, Volt?" Lemon asked as he shook his head.

"Okay, match is set. Volt of the Dimensional Heroes vs Gengar, guildmaster of the Ghost Party guild." Baron said.

"If we win this, not only do we get to face the boss, but Ghost Party gets contracted to us!" Hope said.

"What? Ya think I'm just gonna agree to something like that?" Gengar asked them. "Now let's go, sparky!" Gengar said.

Enter the Heat of battle….FIGHT!

Gengar began by sinking into the ground and moving about like a shadow. He then came up behind Volt. "Shadow Ball!" he shouted hitting Volt directly before sinking back into the ground.

"Looks like Gengar's doin the ol' Stick, Pock and move!" Howard said.

"That's right, Howard. A bit of a coward move, but seems to be working great for him." Kreese said.

Volt then concentrated as Gengar continued attacking.

"Hey Sparky, ya know how to throw a punch?" Gengar said increasing his speed. "Youre just like that Jexi guy, always butting into fun. You can't even get me when I enter the shadows, can ya?" he asked before firing another Shadow Ball. "I entered this to become famous. Once I take out a color fighter, I'll be at the top of the world!" he said charging.

"You asked if I knew how to throw a punch?" Volt said.

"Say goodbye, sparky!" Gengar said readying his claws. Volt caught him at the last minute and punched him to the ground with an electric arm thrust, knocking him out in one go.

"Hey, didnt I do the same thing to Bellamy when we first met?" Luffy asked.

"You did." Nami said.

"Well, looks like you all knocked him out cold. Guess the Dimensional Heroes win and Gengar is out." Baron said as the heroes saw several Sableye coming out of the floors, picking up their master before running off.

"We gonna fight soon, but ya'll need to climb the ranks a bit more. I'll see ya on the flipside till then." Baron said disappearing.

"Well, one less competitor to worry about in this competition." Hope said as they hurried over to where the bell is.

"This time, Jack goes in with one of us." Jexi said.

"I'll go." Naoto said.

Jack struck the bell and a ring came out. He and Naoto then stared down a cowboy on roller skates.

"And here he is! The two time quickdraw veteran of death watch, Jude The Dude, known for his flashy moves and quickdraw gun style." Howard said.

"Howard, I hate that guy. When we fought, he shot me up something fierce, but my rage against him is fuming." Kreese said as the cowboy jumped off.

"Well howdy, rookies." Jude said before jumping back onto the rails and began shooting at the two. Naoto shot back with her revolver, knocking him off the rails.

"You might be good with guns, but so am I." Naoto said reloading the gun.

Jude then initiated a Power Struggle by clashing with Jack. He shot his pistols, but Jack sliced them up and charged, gashing him with his chainsaw.

"Time to get serious." Jude said jumping back onto the rails and rapid firing at the two of them.

"Showtime." Naoto said tossing her gun into the air. "Finishing Blow: Ultra Trigger!"

Sukuna-Hikona then appeared and produced many lock on scopes. Jude tripped one of them and was locked in place.

"Farewell." Naoto said as the last bulled in her revolver peirced Jude's head, blowing it into bits.

"Oh and would you look at that. Guess Jude won't be posing for any headshots anytime ever." Howard said.

"Eat it, you ten-gallon jerk off!" Kreese shouted.

"And with that victory, Jack and the heroes take Jude's ranking and skyrocket past Subject Zero." Howard said.

"Well, guess he's getting that far ahead of us." Hope said.

"But, is it really a good idea to be so lax with someone like him?" Hiei asked them.

"I dunno, but he's gonna be near us soon, so we gotta step it up." Jexi said. 


	4. Von Twirlenkiller

"Hello and welcome back to more Death Watch!" Howard said.

"Our group of lone heroes currently stand at 128th rank and are now going to the next area. As for Subject 0, he seems to have gone quiet all of a sudden after making so many kills too." Kreese said.

"Our biker Jack has revved his engine and is now racing down the red line Highway. The heroes are with him now, but they'd better watch out, because a fan has put a hit on them. And who better to take it then the Turbine Terror, Von Twirlenkiller." Howard said.

"A hit? I wonder who that could have been...if we didn't already know." Jexi said.

"Guess your rival isn't to happy of us climbing so fast." Jack said.

"Yeah. He's always been like that." Jexi said as several more bikers were riding right towards them.

"Guess some people cant be too picky about where they fight." Zoro said unsheathing his swords.

The heroes then saw land formations come out of nowhere.

"Well this is unexpected. The roads being transformed somehow!" Howard said.

"I know. I've heard of weathering on roads, but this is insane." Kreese said.

"Someone must be fighting somewhere else, or someone has just targeted them." Howard said.

Indigo Zap then saw someone on the road fighting a ton of people.

"Hey, isnt that…"

A NEW WARRIOR HAS ENTERED THE RING!

"Seriously, where is that coming from?" Sunny said.

There was a boy on the road with blond hair and a red jacket as well as a metal arm and leg fighting off the incoming bikers. "Get lost, you jerks!" he shouted clapping his hands and putting them on the ground, making the road rise up.

"I dont belive it! Someone get a camera on him!" Howard said zooming in. "Ladies and Gentelmen, we appear to have a new challenger."

"He's not listed among any of the registered fighters. He must be some rookie who washed up here for some reason." Kreese said.

"That's no rookie, Kresse. Say hello the most badass scientist ever known, Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist!" Howard said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Kreese asked.

"I subscribe to Universal Weekly." Howard said.

"Wait, that Pipsqueaks this famous Alchemist I've heard so much about?" Chopper asked.

"Who just called me pipsqueak?" Edward shouted.

"He did." Jexi and Hope said pointing to Chopper.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Chopper said before he was sent flying. Edward then calmed down and looked at Jexi.

"Hey, I know you! Been a long time, Jexi." Edward said extending his hand.

"Certainly has." Jexi said shaking his hand.

"You know each other?" Hope asked.

"We used to be friends when I was still travelling with my brothers. Wow. I hardly even recognized ya." Jexi said.

"Now you got a team of heroes and you didnt even consider me?"

"Sorry. When you travel a lot, some things just slip your mind." Jexi grinned. "Maybe you consider travelling with us?" Jexi asked.

"Not like I have much of a choice. I need to find my brother." Edward said as they got ready for the next round of fighters.

The heroes, with Edward in their company, soon found themselves face to face with Von Twirlenkiller himself.

"Whoa! That guys a cyborg like me." Franky said.

"He's got wind turbines for arms, too." Jack said. "Could be messy."

"Your life ends here!" Von Twirlenkiller said sticking his turbines into the ground, creating two large tornadoes out of the road. Edward took action and created a wall that protected the group.

"Man, this guy is a real windbag, isn't he?" Hope said.

"You got that right. Back in the Cuba games, I suffered from a collapsed lung when we fought." Kreese said.

"Wow. Wait, if the turbines are the problem, then we just need to take them out. Hiei, since you're the faster one with a sword, you can slice off his arms and stop the twisters." Jexi said.

Hiei jumped from the wall and sliced his arm off. Von Twirenkiller didnt let up, creating a massive cyclone.

Von Twirlenkiller laughed, but then saw the tornado getting sucked up by Wendy.

"Sometimes its a good thing to have a Sky Dragon Slayer." Ruby said.

"Now then…" Hiei said as he slashed off the other arm and then grabbing it. "I think its about time I ended your pathetic life."

"Alright, everyone who's getting their ass kicked by Jack raise your hand...oh wait, he can't raise his hand, can he?" Kreese said.

Hiei tossed him into the sky before pointing the turbine at him. "You like these, correct? See how you like it." Hiei said starting it up. The cyclone man then was shredded to bits on contact.

"Ooooh, another clean kill in the ranks by the heroes!" Howard said.

"That's right, Howard. They now stand in 98th place after killing that old windbag." Kreese said.

"Subject Zero has also started another killing spree. He's completely eliminated every contestant in Asian Town without even taking a break. But once again, he avoids Rinrin, Shogun and Yokozuna." Howard said.

"He's not gonna go anywhere if he sticks with the small fries." Kreese said.

"That's his plan. Pick off the weaker guys so we cant earn enough points to take on the bosses." Edward said.

"No. He's picking them off because he wants only the stronger ones left." Hiei said. "I've seen this pattern of killing before. He won't rest until we and the bosses are left."

"Then we'd better hope we find a big guy in asian town so we can take em on first." Hope said. 


	5. Rinrin

" Welcome Back to Death Watch! We got live feed in from Asian Town on Great Wall Street as the heroes arrived to see the bloodshed that had happened." Howard said.

"Wow. He really did a number on this place." Sanji said.

"It'll be hard getting to the boss here without a lot of people here." Hope said.

"I can't believe... Flux actually made something super destructive." Jexi said.

More marauders came in on sight. "Oh! Looks like a new batch of baddies have just signed up!" Howard said.

"Well, that was...coincidental." Rarity said.

"Hustle, people! We gotta rack up some points!" Jack said.

"I got this. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted breathing out a large stream of fire, roasting the marauders who fell over after one blow.

A robot master of Nebula then leaped into the fray. He had a spike like mane as well as sharp claws and fangs. "Humans of this town! I am BeastMan, a loyal soldier of Nebula and your maker!" he shouted and growled.

"This game just gets better and better. I mean, we now have freakin robots!" Kreese said.

"Not just any robot, BeastMan here has been designed to slaughter large predatory animals like lions and tigers. These heroes are mincemeat." Howard said.

After a few minutes, Yang had completely bludgeoned the robot's face in and shut it down.

"You were saying?" Yang asked.

"How about we just give ya the points required and pretend we never saw such an embarrassing fight?" Kreese asked her.

"That's what I'm talking about! Here we come, Rinrin!" Hope said.

"Beast Claw acquired." Mega Man said as the heroes walked off. As they did, a shadowy figure came and recovered the remains of Beast Man.

The bell sounded as Chie and Jack stood before a woman with two large and razor sharp fans.

"And here comes the fan-tastic kung fu queen, Rin Rin. Say, Kreese, didn't you have a thing with her?" Howard asked.

"If by thing, you mean a five minute fight that left me coughing up blood, then yeah, we had a thing." Kreese said.

"I'm going to enjoy every moment." Rinrin said posing.

Rinrin then jumped into the air and threw her fans, Jack and Chie barely doging as Rinrin kicked him aside. Chie then went in and did some moves of her own, countering Rinrin move for move.

"Yeah, thats right. I know Kung-Fu too." Chie said posing as well.

"Can your kung fu be better than mine?" Rinrin asked her. She caught her fans and slashed at the two. Jack went into a Power Struggle with her, slamming her into a montior and shocking her.

"Now here comes my Ultimate attack, the Galactic Punt!" Chie said as Tomoe launched RinRin into the air. Chie then stretched a little.

"First a quick warm-up and… BAM!" Chie said kicking Rinrin out of the window and into a nearby sign.

"Whatta kick! No wonder they call her a Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs!" Kreese said.

"Yep and right into the ramen billboard." Howard said. Rinrin was then mauled by the automated sign.

"Wow. That is not a good way to go." Chie said.

"Now the heroes stand at 94th place after that killing." Kreese said.

"If the Shogun and Yokozuna have anything to say, Rin Rin cant be easier than them."Howard said. 


	6. Shogun

"And welcome back to more Death Watch action, folks! We join our heroes just as some new competitors just signed up for the death battle." Howard said.

"The Shogun hangs out at the bistro shaped like a Japanese temple. He's not picky, but he's guarded by ninjas. Fun fact, Subject Zero only took out the competition and not the ninjas, so the heroes can score big here." Kreese said.

"Well, that seems like a big coincidence." Naruto said.

The heroes went inside and got ambushed by the ninjas.

"Why the heck did it have to be ninjas?" Yosuke said.

"Well, we do have ninjas of our own." Jexi said.

"Good point."

The heroes dashed through the temple and freed the Geishas inside. Yosuke took a wrong turn and came straight into a new enemy who crashed through a wall.

"I recognize this bastard, his name's Tengu, and he's full of sneaky Ninja tricks!" Kreese said.

Tengu then pulled out two sickle blades and dashed at Yosuke. Yosuke quickly blocked the blades as they were close to chopping his head off.

"Geez, this guys good! I'll have to stay on the move and keep him in sight." Yosuke said as he and Tengu clashed blades.

"You are no match for me, little boy." Tengu said.

"He just crossed the line. Hand him his nimble ninja ass, Captain Ressentiment!" Kreese shouted.

"No worries there. Wind Dragon Twister!" Yosuke shouted as he spun creating a large tornado.

Yosuke then spun into him, ripping his body up. Tengu laid there, motionless.

"And another thing, why do you know those nicknames?"Howard asked.

"They were mailed to me by an anonymous mailer." Kreese said.

The heroes then came to another Bloodbath challenge.

"It's Hanabi time! Get as many ninjas on the firework tubes before time runs out, and you could score big!" Kreese said.

Jack then stepped up ready to deal some damage to the ninjas and earn big points. He got ten ninjas on each tube and the show started.

"Wow. Would you look at that! Such a beautiful display." Howard said.

"You said it. Not only did they score enough points to move to the boss, but they celebrate it with fireworks too." Kreese said.

The bell rung as the heroes all went up an elevator to a room full of ninjas, which were dispatched. The room then got set on fire, as an armored man with a double bladed buzzsaw staff crashed through the door.

"Fighting a Shogun in a burning building. Gee, stereotypes much?" Howard said.

"Do you think you can defeat me, little ones?" the Shogun asked them pointing his weapon at them.

"Sounds like someones getting full of himself." Jack said stepping up once more.

The Shogun swung his staff as the heres dodges out of the way, evading the. Hope punched him, only to do little damage.

"Of course he's armored. Why wouldnt he be?" Hope said.

The shogun rose his weapon up before Jack countered with his chainsaw. He continued to do so until slicing part of his armor off.

"Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted, punching the shogun in the gut, making him cough up blood and dropping his weapon.

They all jumped on to the roof and dueled with one strike. They impaled him on the dragon tail, killing him.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think we're doing this on purpose." Jexi said.

"Its fun to break the rules, right?" Hope asked.

"Once this is over, I'm going to personally punch you every time you try to talk us into something like this." Jexi told him.

"I promise we arent ever doing something like this ever again." Hope said.

"Well folks, with that, they are now ranked 74th. On another note, the remaining portion of competitors, including ninjas have just been killed. Not by Subject Zero, but by Team AWD'S Weavile." Howard said.

"Guess we're crossing paths at the Yokozuna's hangout." Hope said.

"Weavile. We better be ready for someone like her." Nami said. 


	7. Yokozuna

The heroes walked onto the final Asian town stage with cherry blossoms flying everywhere, and a diorama of Mt. Fuji far off.

"Hey, this is nice." Lucy said.

"They may be a group of killers, but they don't do bad with scenery like this." Jexi said.

"We pull out all the stops. Nothing says 'I'm gonna kick your ass like a man' like a bunch of flowers." Kreese said.

"Yeah. No wonder our last boss in asian town, Yokozuna, likes to be in this place so much." Howard said.

Weavile then jumped into the ring. "I've been waiting for you. Now we can truly have a fight, no holds barred." Weavile grinned taunting them with a bring it on pose.

Kanji then looked around. "Hey, is it my imagination, or are we standing in a Sumo ring?"

"No dream. The next boss likes to sumo wrestle a lot. But if you wanna get to him, you'll have to deal with me first." Weavile said.

"Give us a minute." Hope said. "Let's see, Weavile, unlike her previous form, is symmetrical, very fast, and known for her sharp claws and ice."

"There isn't anyone who can match me. I know that for a fact." Weavile said. "I've seen all of your previous fights and you don't impress me in the least."

"Hey, there's one person Weavile has't seen fight on that team yet." Kresse said. "And this stage is perfect for her. The Unconquerable Snow Black, Yukiko Amagi."

"The fan girl? Well, guess its better than nothing." Weavile said.

Yukiko then stepped up. "Those P1 nicknames bothered us before, but when it's said here, it fits somehow. " Yukiko said with her fan ready.

"Well, get ready folks, cause we have a fight between two cold hearted chicks." Howard said.

Go for Broke….FIGHT!

(Cue: Killer Instinct Jago Dynamic Theme)

Weavile began by rushing toward Yukiko before the girl could even react, slashing her across the chest.

"Unlike you, I don't hesitate to strike the opponent." Weavile said moving back.

"This is bad. I didn't even get a chance to react." Yukiko said.

"We aren't some group of weaklings. We fight the strongest of opponents. I only came to snag the rewards here, but I suppose teaching heroes a lesson will satisfy as well." Weavile said rushing her and slashing her once more. Yukiko blocked it this time only with her fan being ripped apart.

"Weavile is on the offensive and wasting no time attacking the poor girl." Howard said.

"Well, with a record like her's I'd steer clear of her." Kreese said. "Girl sends chills down my spine."

Yukiko harbored another fan and summoned her persona. Konohana Sakuya fanned out sparks and pollen everywhere, detonating a second later and damaging Weaville.

"Got her." Yukiko said before hearing laughter. She was shocked to see Weavile walking out with only minimal damage.

"So, that's all? That's all your effort? Let me show you some real power." Weavile said as she breathed ice onto her claws, making them longer and covered in ice. She rushed at the persona, slashing it into bits, sending it back before delivering more blows to Yukiko. The girl was down on the ground, in pain. Weavile looked at her with disgust. She then pulled out a white cloth and threw it out.

"I cannot believe this. For no reason, Weavile has just thrown in the towel and forfeited the match. Yukiko wins by default." Howard said.

(end song)

"Pathetic. I don't even want the stupid prize anymore." Weavile said walking off.

"You are done already?" said a voice, as something slammed down behind Weavile.

"This girl is weak and spineless. I see no point in finishing something so weak." Weavile said.

"You are without honor. I cannot let you live." the voice said as a helicopter came down and crashed into Weavile, but then they saw her above the ring and laughing.

"Honor? You think I care about something as stupid as honor? I'm a thief. All I care about is treasure and money." Weavile smirked. "But girl, let me tell you something, get stronger. You'll just end up losing once more if we meet." she said before running off.

Yukiko just sobbed as Hope pulled her out of the ring.

"You gave it your all. I saw you ready to finish it with your Instant Kill if Weavile struck again. You're already strong, otherwise you wouldnt have gotten your Persona, right?"

"Wrong." she said surprising Hope. "She would have finished it before I could even activate it."

"Dont despair then. Next time, we'll get her. All Will Be well." Yu said.

"Now, someone come and face me in the ring!" the man in the ring shouted. It was Yokozuna, who slammed down and got into a sumo kabuki pose.

"And here he is, the Big Boss of Asian Town, Yokozuna!" Howard said.

"Aw, yeah! Time for a good ol' fashioned Sumo match." Kreese said. "Those heroes better send someone sturdy if they don't wanna end up out of the tournament."

Kanji then stepped up with Jack. "A Sumo match like men, huh? I'll take ya on." Kanji said.

"Take your best shot, boys." Yokozuna said.

(Cue: Street fighter 4 E. Honda Theme)

The sides of the ring then opened revealing barbed wire and sharp posts.

"Uh, I guess this makes it more deadly when the loser gets pushed out of the ring, right?" Jack asked.

"Correct. This is a fight to the death after all." Yokozuna said as he stamped his feet.

The two sides charged at each other, clashing their bodies to one another.

"Now this is Sumo! I hope that E. Honda guys watching this!" Howard said.

"The sumo wrestler from the Street Fighter Tournaments?" Kreese asked.

"The very same. This would be something he would enjoy." Howard said.

Kanji slammed his folding chair onto Yokozuna as Jack faced him down, Yokozuna throwing out salt. Jack then landed blow after blow on him, pushing him to the traps, Yokozuna climbed out of them, making the traps retract to be replaced by electrical fences.

"Seriously? Where are they getting all this?" Kanji shouted.

"They must make millions off this show." Jexi said.

"Time for Round 2 as an extra player can now enter the ring! It's one of the rewards of this matchup." Howard said

GutsMan then jumped out of the stands and stood next to the heroes. "Thought you might need a little more muscle." Gutsman said.

The process continued as Guts Man was a little more match for Yokozuna. Occasionally, Yokozuna would grab helicopters out of the sky and throw them down, only for Gutsman to grab it and toss it back. Yokozuna then found himself shocked by the electric fences. Coming into the final round, some sort of cannon was produced, and Yokozuna was still standing.

"Getting impaled and shocked dosent even kill this guy! Is he made of iron or something?" Jack asked.

"Nah. This is a real man right here. Someone who won't go down till he loses with honor." Kanji said.

"Couldnt have said it better myself." Elfman said.

"But we've been at this too long. Its time to finish it." Kanji said readying a fist. "Get ready to hurt!"

He smacked Yokozuna high into the air, Take-Mikazuchi then shocked him with lightning. Kanji, Indigo, Jack, Take-MikaZuchi and GutsMan pulled back their fists.

"The Man Series: Brofist!" they shouted delivering a powerful punch to the wrestler. He was sanwiched between five fists, sending him flying into a cannon and launched into the volcano, erupting soon after.

(end song)

"And would you look at that. Mt. Fuji is erupting to celebrate the victory of these five warriors of the ring." Howard said.

"Wait, this was a battle of men. Why was Indigo on that finisher?" Kreese asked.

"Maybe because she's so sporty she's like a guy?" Howard asked.

"You know, I can hear the both of you, right?" Indigo asked them.

"Anyway, the next destination of these heroes is Mad Castle, a place Subject zero has left… completely, untouched." Howard said.

"Kinda strange he wouldn't go near that place." Kreese said. "What? He scared of the monsters or something?"

"That or he's just not interested." Howard said. "We'll be back with the Mad Castle action." 


	8. The Shamans

"Hello and we are back with more of the mayhem and bloodshed that is Deathwatch. We join Jack and his posse as they just entered the terror land of all terrors: Mad Castle." Howard said.

Mad Castle was every single horror movie in one, a large and gloomy castle with competitors dressed up as monsters from horror films.

"Wow. This has to be the cheesiest place ever made. Someone should go back and rename it Sane Castle." Jexi said calmly.

"Dont let its looks fool you. This drafty castle was moved brick by brick here from Zombicistan." Howard said. "Unfortunately, it also bring something else with it."

Bodies started popping out of the ground.

"Zombies? Seriously? Aren't these played out like vampires?"Hope asked.

"Well, guess it doesn't count as killing if they're already dead." Yusuke said.

"It's not just Zombies in that castle, this place is packed with all sorts of monsters that go bump in the night. These guys better be on guard here." Kreese said.

"It'll be fine guys. You have a girl who's seen absolutely every horror film ever made." Lemon said.

"Uh, was Friday the 13th one of them?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lemon asked.

"Because I think I see Jason Voorhees coming right for us."

A NEW WARRIOR HAS ENTERED THE RING!

"Oh. This may be trouble since he's unkillable." Lemon said. "Unless he's the Jason from before he was first killed."

The group looked at the figure in the white mask as he hacked and slashed the competition before turning to them.

"Oh, shoot. He's looking at us!" Usopp shouted. "We're all gonna die!"

"Nobody move. His existential vision is based on movement." Lemon said.

"Are you sure you aren't thinking of T-rex's from Jurassic Park?" Hope asked her.

"Hey, I watch a lot of movies, okay?" Lemon said. "I know what I'm doing. Now, one of you go grab a machete if you can find one."

"You mean the one in his hand?" Chopper said pointing to it.

"Oh, guess he would know about that. Well, we need something to hack him into bits. Anything sharp will do." Lemon said.

"Or, we could use him to get the points we need to face the boss." Hope said.

"I like your enthusiasm, but there is no reasoning with this guy." Lemon said.

"I wasnt thinking of talking to him." Hope said running for him. Jason saw him and started moving.

"What are you doing? He's gonna murder you!" Rainbow shouted.

"No. I'm gonna lead him to big crowds of fighters and have him hack and slash while chasing after me. Just find where the bell is and be ready when we hit the right amount." Hope shouted as Jason chased after him.

"I gotta admit, that kids got guts having a undead killing machine on his tail." Kreese said.

"You said it. We'll be sure to inscribe those words on his tombstone." Howard said.

Hope found a huge crowd of people and rammed into him with Jason. They started fighting as Jason slashed them into bits as he pursued Hope.

"Its working. Its all going according to plan." Hope grinned.

Jason barrelled through the guys one by one, and Hope could hear the bell ding. "Yes! Way to go gu-" he said before running into something. He looked to see Subject 0 before him. The creature then looked to Jason who ran towards them. "Is this really the best?" he asked as Jason was lifted into the air before being ripped apart limb by limb before decapitated. Hope was in shock that the killer could be defeated so easily as the pieces fell to the ground. Subject 0 then left.

A flash of lightning then struck Jason, reassembling his body as if nothing happened.

"Wow. You really are unkillable. Even being ripped apart won't do anything." Hope said.

Jason then walked to Hope. Instead of raising his machete though, he put his hand out.

"You… wanna help us? Why?"

He then pointed to a photo of the heroes and groaned.

"Wait, you're a fan?"

He shook his head before giving Hope a pen.

"Giving an autograph to one of the most iconic horror characters ever. This inst weird at all." Hope said before hearing some howls. Men in wolf like clothing then dropped down between the two.

"I smell fresh meat!" The biggest one said.

"Oh. Looks like Jason and Hope are facing off against the Shamans." Howard said.

"To anyone who says fur is murder, they are absolutely right in this case." Kreese said.

"They dont know who they are messing with. Jason has been at the killing game since 1981!" Howard said.

"Well, guess we gotta do a tag team, huh?" Hope asked as Jason raised his machete. He slashed his way through all the grunts, more taking their place as he and Hope fought side by side. Then the others arrived.

"Hope! You need to listen. The leader is a werewolf! You need to kill him with a silver bullet!" Lemon shouted.

"You seriously cant see me and Jason figthing together right now?"

"No, I see it. I just assumed he's warming up before he decapitates you." Lemon shouted.

"Well no worries, he's…. well he is fighting alongside us." Hope said. "Besides, where am I going to silver bullets?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a bullet. Just anything silver that can pierce his heart." Lemon said.

"Jason, your machete! Throw it at the big one!" Hope shouted.

Jason grunted in agreement before tossing the machete at the leader's heart.

"Aroooooo!" he howled before falling backwards.

"And thats a wrap! The Shamans are down and the Heroes go up in the ranks once more." Howard said.

"And everyone back home is stunned the famous Slasher is even fighting alongside these guys." Kreese said.

"Yeah, even Subject 0 ripping this guy apart with his psychic powers can't kill him." Howard said.

"Anyway, Jason aint the only famous thing out there. I hear the Predator is looking for a good hunt." Kreese said.

"Are all of the biggest horror movie stars here to kill us now?" Lucy asked.

"Does it even matter? Dealing with monsters like these are our speciality." Jexi said.

"Plus, how often is it you get to fight The Predator?" Lemon said. "The most hard core alien hunter in the galaxy?"

"Let's just focus on staying alive for now." Jexi said. 


	9. Frank

"Hello once again to another horror filled episode of Death Watch. Our heroes just made a killing out of the shamans, but now they have to deal with more competitors as well as the Predator and the big boss below the castle." Howard said.

"I wonder who this boss is? Probably some Frankenstein rip-off if you look around at all this equipment in this dungeon." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. He'll probably have some lame name like Frank or something." Lemon said. "Real imaginative."

The heroes descended into the dungeon and started fighting.

"Keep your eyes peeled. The Predator can turn invisible thanks to his armor." Lemon said.

"And he probably lined this place with his traps." Hope said.

"That won't be a problem." Volt said placing a hand to the ground, sending out an electrical pulse, detonating all the traps on the ground.

"That takes care of one problem. Now let's find the predator before he gets the drop on one of…" Hope said before he heard the familiar screech behind him. "Oh. He's right behind me, isn't he?" Hope asked before the Predator became visible.

NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVAL!

The Predator aimed a gun at Hope before Jason intercepted the alien hunter. The two stared each other down before going into a fight with each other.

"Wow. This has to be every horror fan's fantasy." Jexi said watching the two fight.

"You said it. Here are the cheers the publicity is making right now." Howard said as a recording of fans cheering was heard.

Jason and The Predator fought fiercely, Machete on Scimitar.

"Not only do we have a iconic Slasher with us, but he's fighting a hunter who never quits." Hope said.

"I know! Are there any other surprises in here?" Pinkie said as a tail came right behind her.

"Uh, P-pinkie?" Usopp said.

"What?"

"XENOMORPH!" Usopp shouted pointing behind her as the black alien with the second retractable mouth hissed behind her, making her jump.

"I thought those stayed in space?" Applejack said.

"Obviously, you've never seen Alien vs Predator." Lemon said as the Predator noticed the Xenomorph before engaging to fight it.

The recording of the crowd was even more excited as they saw the two fighting it out.

"Wow. This is even better than the movie." Lemon said.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here while they're busy fighting each other." Jexi whispered as the group left the two fighting monsters.

"Okay, how is it that three famous characters in film show up and are real?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Unless they're being conjured up from beyond the grave, but that seems a little farfetched." Ruby said.

"Just keep fighting. We need some more points." Jack said.

As soon as the others got the points needed, they rung the bell and descended into a lair with a giant monster that sat in an electric chair.

"Wow. They really went all out with this rip off." Lemon said.

"And is It named Frank?" Rainbow asked the commentators.

"No! Its….. Okay fine it is Frank. I just didn't want to admit you were right." Howard said.

"I actually fought this thing in '07. Had its arm way up my butt. Had to take fifty doctors and nurses to get it out." Kreese said.

"TMI! No one wants to hear that!" Pit said.

The Xenomorph and Predator smashed into the chamber, turning the machine on as they fought. Frank then awoke and moved to the heroes.

"Me smash!" he grunted walking over to them.

"If he's anything like most Frankenstein's, I know his weakness." Lemon said. "Natsu, give us a little fire."

"You got it." Natsu said lighting his fists on fire.

"Look, Frank. Fire!" Lemon said.

Frank stopped and hesitated to attack. "Argh! Fire bad!" he grunted.

"Get em'!" Jexi shouted before they saw the Alien and Predator fighting into the watery pond below.

"Are they still going at it?" Nami asked.

"Well, they are box office busters after all." Hope said.

"Hmm. This gives me an idea to get rid of three birds with one stone." Jexi said looking at a loose cable. "Ultimate Color Wave!" he shouted sending a shockwave at the cable, cutting it as the cable landed in the water, electrocuting the three in the water.

"Electricity no hurt me!" Frank said.

"I know. But there's someone on your back who can." Jexi said as Frank saw Volt on his back unscrewing the bolts.

Jack then kicked frank onto the chair and cranked the switch, turning up the voltage. Frank, the Alien and Predator were shocked so bad, both aliens burst and frank died from overload.

M-M-M-MONSTER KILL!

"Whoa! Talk about an electrifying finish. Not only did they just put Frank back in hell, they also killed two of the biggest horror icons in history." Kreese said.

"Looks like those three just couldn't take the juice." Howard said.

"Wow. I can't believe we actually survived that." Edward said.

"Next up is the champ of this area, Elise. Wonder what she's like?" Sci-Twi said.

"Since its a girl, she's either a succubus or a vampire." Lemon said.

"She's about to get some Garlic up her-" Hope began.

"Don't even finish that. We already heard something that was TMI already." Pit said stopping him. 


	10. Elise

"Hello and welcome back to another horror filled episode of Death Watch. We are winding down to the end of our little competition as only a handful of bosses and competitors are left." Howard said.

"Lets check in on our heroes as they take to the big boss of Mad Castle, Elise." Kreese said.

The heroes cautiously walked through what appeared to be a cathedral as they looked around it.

"Wow. Didn't think they'd have a church in a castle like this." Weiss said.

"Its classic vampire film right here. They always attack in holy churches." Lemon said.

Bats soon swarmed the heroes as they fought them off, turning behind them to see the most bodacious she-vampire ever.

"Damn." Sanji said as his nose started bleeding.

"And here we have the biggest blood sucker ever to be born. Bitch drained me of 4 pints of plasma, declared officially dead for a week." Kreese said.

"Awesome! Finally, a vampire who goes with the classics instead of those modern ones." Lemon said. "Luckily, we can beat her by hammering a stake through her heart."

"Awesome Stack on her, though." Howard said.

"Do not disappoint me, children." Elise said as she flew high into the air.

"Bring it, cupcake!" Gray said.

Hope then had an idea.

"Oh, no. He's got that look again." Jexi said.

"Hey, Juvia! I hear that Elise is into boys who can use ice make magic!" Hope said as Juvia fumed.

"Someone better bring me a wooden stake here and now." Juvia said.

"You've got balls of steel, pissing of that Rain Woman, brother." Kreese said.

"Well, not like its the first time I've done this." Hope said.

"Yeah. He's nearly killed us several times doing it too." Jexi said.

"But, have you ever wondered if Juvia's misplaced anger can work in your favor?" Hope asked.

"Yes I have but I don't bother doing it with the rest of the team in mind." Jexi said.

Edward then caught on. "Oh, I get it!" He then charged to Elise. "Y'know, Gray called Elise Cupcake, and wants to propose to her!" he shouted as water began to rise as it morphed into a large stake. Edward then clapped his hands and slammed them on the rising water, causing a huge explosion.

"Steam? How's that supposed to help you?" Elise asked.

"Theres an aqueduct under this chapel, it turns out." Edward said. "If we can get Juvia mad enough to bring the whole thing up here-"

"Please. I'm a vampire, kid. You can't kill me with water, well not tap water anyway." Elise said.

"No, look." Edward said splashing some water onto a bat, making it burn.

"Holy Water?" Elise said in shock.

"It's time to play…. Enrage The Water Girl." Edward said. "Hey! Elise is talking about running off with Gray and having six kids!" he shouted at Juvia.

"What? He's mine!" Juvia shouted as the chapel began to shake.

"We better go. Like now." Jexi said as they moved out as Juvia and Ed stayed. The chapel erupted into Holy Water, taking all the bats and Elise with it. Elise still stood, burning all over.

"You… havent beaten me…" Elise said.

"Man, youre durable. Oh, and I still dont see how Juvia pictures these thoughts in her mind but…" Edward said creating a stone golem.

"I can still do...THIS!" he said as the Golem smashed Elise out of a window.

"And would you look at that. It looks like another fight is over and done with, with sexy results." Kreese said.

"That's right, Kreese. Edward Elric and Juvia Lockser have just killed off the vampire Elise and rocketed up to 18th rank." Howard said.

Edward then looked at Juvia. "Uh...no hard feelings about the whole misconception thing?"

Juvia growled as the heroes saw Ed flying out of a chapel window.

"Well, you started another one." Jexi said as Hope sheepishly smiled.

They then saw Jason waving goodbye as he returned inside the castle.

"Guess he and the other Horror stars can live outside the screen as long as he stays in the castle." Lemon said.

"That makes sense." the other heroes said.

"Uh, guys, I think Juvia's not done with her tantrum yet." Hope said as water spouts rocketed out of the castle.

"Guess the aqueduct reaches all over the castle." Jexi said. "Never again." he said to Hope.

"Yes. Now we gotta run like heck." Hope said as the heroes ran from the oncoming water.

After several blasts, Juvia walked out just as the castle crumbled down to the ground in a large heap of rubble.

"Well, that makes another thing Fairy Tail is getting the bill for." Howard said.

"That's right. But it makes cleaning up after the contest a whole lot easier." Kreese said. 


	11. Kojack

"Welcome back to another round of madness in Death Watch. Our heroes have just infiltrated the bowels of Area 66, where they are reaching the final legs of competition." Howard said.

"That's right. And speaking of competitors, we haven't see Subject 0 in quite a while. Guess he's out of people to kill right now." Kreese said.

"Not so. Did you not hear, he found the Black Baron and just killed him without putting up a fight." Howard said.

"Damn Psychics. But on the plus side, this will make the last fight of the competition a real ratings getter." Kreese said.

"Did you hear that guys? We still have a shot of winning and beating flux in one go." Hope said.

"Don't count on it. He just killed the number one ranked boss in the whole game. Who knows how powerful he really is." Jack said.

"Jack, you never told us why youre here anyway." Hope said.

"For your information, I was hired to retrieve the mayor's daughter. She was being held captive by the baron, but now that he's gone, she's now that Subject 0's captive." Jack said.

"AAAH!" Happy said surprising the group and sending the transport they were on skidding. "I just found something about Jack! He was once the champ of this whole thing!"

"Yeah. That's right. But that was a long time ago. I stepped down leaving that baron to take over. I also came back to retake the title." Jack said.

"No wonder you're so good at this game. You've already played it." Jexi said.

"Yeah. But, it's gonna be hard to win now that this Subject 0's the one in charge now." Jack said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now, I'm looking at this place, and seeing a lot of Sci-fi stuff." Rainbow said.

"I think it use to be a military base that studied alien tech, like Area 51." Sci-Twi said.

"Who here has watched Sci-fi?" Hope asked as Sci-Twi rose her hand.

"I only watch to criticize." Sci-Twi said.

A car then pulled up. "You are under arrest." a robot inside said.

"Robocop? You gotta be kidding!" Hope said.

"Anyone else here think this is happening to us on purpose raise your hand." Jexi said as everyone did.

"Why are you arresting us? Aren't you a good guy?" Rainbow asked.

"You are speeding. Pull over or I will have to use force." he said.

"It's not a car. We can't slow it down." Sunset said.

"Then you are no longer….under arrest." Robocop said putting his car in autopilot and getting out.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! We're actually gonna fight alongside Robocop." Hope said.

"I'm not actually RoboCop. I'm his dime store replacement, robotcop." he corrected.

"It's still awesome!" Rainbow said.

But before they could do anything, someone on a motorcycle drove by and slashed the robot clean in half, making it explode. "Hahaha! Another kill, right Jack?" the guy asked.

"Kojack." Jack said.

"Let me guess, engineered copy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. He's who was originally gonna take over." Jack said. "Gonna feel good to kick his ass."

"Sweet, they're gonna fight Kojack!" Kreese said. "He never gets off his bike!"

"Why do you care if he gets off his bike?" Howard asked.

"To be honest, I could give a crap about him getting off his bike, but its a pretty good gimmick." Kreese said.

"I'm gonna mess you up!" Kojack said.

"Dude, thats your best Scottish accent?" Sonic said.

"I don't need criticism about my accent from a hedgehog." Kojack said.

The two clashed head on, bike on bike. Both sides didnt relent as the transport the hereos were on didnt stop.

"Hey, is anyone even steering this thing?" Jexi asked.

"I think its on autopilot right now." Sci-Twi said.

"Someone better pilot this thing or we're gonna end up splat on a wall." Hope said.

"How do you expect us to pilot it? There isn't even a steering wheel." Franky said.

"Ah-ha! Got it! Mega man, hack into this thing." Sci-Twi said pointing to a console.

"Hack into it?" Mega Man asked.

"The Gospel robots and Flux's robots have those jack in cables. Its possible you have one too." Jexi said.

Mega man pulled on out. "Well whaddya know?" he said jacking into and and steering it.

"Now, he have to make sure nothing severs the connection while he's in there. He's at his most vulnerable right now." Sci-Twi said.

"I think I know how we can get Kojack to crash. Edward, make a ramp." Indigo said as Edward clapped his hands and made a ramp on the platform. Jack then drove to the ramp and revved right over it as he headed towards Kojack. He sliced his head off and crashed the bike.

"And down he goes! Kojack is out of the running!" Howard said.

"Yep. Now that leaves out last three competitors: The Masters, Martin and Red Lizard Reborn's Charizard!" Kreese said.

"The masters are up next, and It'll take two to take them on." Jack said. 


	12. The Masters and Charizard

"And welcome back to another out of this world episode of Death Watch. We now join our heroes who triumphed over Kojak and are now making their way to the masters." Howard said.

"Looking over their video's they do stuff out of Star Wars. Except they use highly concentrated magnetism." Kreese said.

"Magnets, huh? Good. It's just like fighting two Magnet Man's." Mega Man said.

"Let's get to em and show em the power of teamwork." Sonic said. "Wow. Been awhile since I used that line."

"But you forget, you have another opponent on your hands." shouted a voice as they saw a large dragon like creature with a flame on its tail fly down and roar at them.

"Charizard." Hope said.

"Oh, what a surprise. The guildmaster of Red Lizard Reborn has just showed up, itching for a fight against the heroes." Howard said.

"He has two mega forms like mew two and a hankering appetite for battle. Now who's gonna fight him?" Kreese said.

"I command one of you to fight me!" Charizard shouted as he breathed fire into the air.

"You cant say it and expect us to know who you want! Just pick one already!" Sunny shouted.

"Fine. I pick you since you seem so eager." Charizard said pointing to Sunny who looked surprised.

"I'll help too!" Yukiko said. "I need to prove to myself and Weavile that I can be stronger."

"But Charizard's a fire type. You're attacks aren't going to be effective on him." Yu said.

"Sunny has Fire Armor. I think Charizard wants to see whose flames are hotter." Yukiko said before being moved out of the way by Natsu.

"Oh, so the dragon slayer comes to face the dragon. How fitting." Charizard said.

"Got that right. Me, Sunny and Yukiko. All three of us are taking you on to see who really has the hottest flame." Natsu said.

"Fine. And just so no one thinks of intruding." Charizard said as he flew up into the air and breathed fire, making a large circle around the three and himself. "I wanna keep this as fair as possible." Charizard said.

"This is gonna be interesting!" Howard said.

"Time to turn up the heat!" Kreese said.

(Cue song: Chun Li Heavy Metal)

"Don't be afraid to hold back. I want to see all you have to offer!" Charizard shouted.

"You girls ready?" Natsu asked.

"You kidding? Fighting a giant fire lizard? This can't get any more epic." Sunny said.

"Let's begin." Yukiko said.

This oughta be a match to remember….FIGHT!

Charizard began by gathering flames in his mouth. "Fire Blast!" he shouted as a man shaped flame blast came towards them, burning the three of them.

"Heh. He's got some pretty hot flames. But mine are hotter." Natsu said eating them. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted slamming both fists on Charizard's head, only doing a small about of damage.

"Steel Wing!" Charizard shouted as his wings became steel as he plowed down Sunny and Yukiko.

"Youre open! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted as a tried to do a drop kick only to be grabbed by Charizard. "That will not work." he said tossing Natsu up. "Dragon Claw!" he shouted as his claws glowed while flying at Natsu, slashing him on his sides.

Yukiko and Sunny attempted to counter only to be slammed down by his tail. "Is this really your best?" Charizard asked.

"Not even close. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as a giant ball of fire crashed down on Charizard.

The large lizard slowly got off of the ground as he looked up at Natsu. "Finally. Someone worth going all out for." Charizard said before tossing the knocked down Sunny and Yukiko out of the ring. "Now, it is just the two of us. Now, I can go all out." he said taking out a blue stone. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" Charizard shouted as a dome surrounded him before cracking to reveal a black dragon with blue flames coming from his mouth. "You now fight Mega Charizard X!" Charizard declared.

"Time for me to get serious too. Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard shouted as he surrounded himself in flames. The two fire attacks then collided with one another, struggling to overtake the other.

"I admit, you are an interesting one, dragon slayer. But these flames are not going out." Charizard said trying to push through before the flames got even hotter.

"Sorry, big guy. But my flames aren't done yet." Natsu grinned as the flames overtook Charizard before exploding. On the ground, the fire ring extinguished, revealing a defeated Charizard and Natsu standing over him.

(end song)

"Hot enough for ya?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. You were indeed a worthy foe." Charizard said picking up his stone. "I do wish...we fight again someday." he said before flying off.

The heroes then came into the chamber of The masters. They produced two swords made of magnetism for each.

"For the Glory of Our House!" they said consecutively.

"Okay. Maybe this is a little different than fighting Magnet Man." Mega Man said.

Sci-Twi then checked off things on a list saying 'Star Wars related material.'

"Jedi-like poses, both act like Jedi, said for the glory of our house." she said as she checked them off.

"And now our heroes face the Masters, who I don't really know much about." Howard said.

"Ha! Sucks to be you." Kreese said.

"Oh yeah? What's the name of the show?" Howard asked.

"Uh, hold on. I think it starts with a Q. Or is it Kill something?" Kreese said.

"I knew it. Good luck to our heroes and use the for- I mean, the abilities you normally use." Howard said.

"I swear, people keep bringing references up these days." Jexi said.

"Well, just ignore it and let's take care of these guys." Jack said.

"Okay, we need two guys to take these Jedi rip-offs." Hope said.

"Well, since I was cheated out of two fights already, I'll take up this fight." Yukiko said. "And this time, I wont hold back."

Zoro then stepped up. "I never faced anyone who uses magnetism for a sword. This should be exciting enough." he grinned tying up his bandana.

(Cue: Street fighter 4 Fei Long Theme)

The four got into their fighting poses and stood down the other pair.

"I'll distract em, then you pull your Instant kill and finish them both at once." Zoro said. "You need this if you wanna fight her again in the future."

"Thanks." Yukiko said.

Zoro and the masters clashed blades, dodging and weaving the other. "They be made of magnetism, but they clash real good."

They continued to clash blades until Zoro knocked them both over to Yukiko.

"Yukiko, now!" Zoro said.

"Here comes the last number. Finishing Blow: In Full bloom!" Yukiko said.

Konohana Sakuya then hit them both, invoking an illusion.

"Wh-what is this?" one of the masters said as Cherry Blossoms started to swarm.

"My Dear Cherry Blossoms….bloom in full splendor!"

"Young miss, be aware. Strike us down and we will rise up even more powerful." said one of them.

"Enough with the references!" Zoro shouted at the two. The blossoms then swarmed them, sriking one after another until the Masters were no more.

"To Bloom and Fall is their fate." Yukiko said.

"Okay, counting the number of Blossoms I just saw, she was hitting the two of them at a rate of… holy crap." Howard said looking at the number. It was clocked at over 1000 blossoms.

"That… is a lot of blossoms per hit." Kreese said. "Glad I didn't have to deal with her."

"Yeah. But now we only have Martin left before our rising stars beat the final boss himself: Subject 0." Howard said. 


	13. Shadow Mewtwo

The heroes soon face down Martin, who was an alien in a gigantic robot battle suit.

"Okay, does someone wanna call foul on this, because I dont even think this is even fair!" Indigo said.

"Deal with it sister. This is a competition of killing. There's no such thing as fair." Kreese said.

"Destructible targets found!" Martin said.

"Outta the way guys." Sonic said stepping up with Mega Man. "Giant Robots are sort of our specialty."

"Well, if both think you can handle it?" Hope said as the group stepped back.

"Smart call by Sonic, both him and The Blue Bomber have fought dozens of robots in the past." Howard said.

"That may be true, but they've never fought anything like this before." Kreese said.

Sonic and Mega Man both knew what they were doing as Martin fired his weapons. They dodged and hit all over the mech.

"Wow. This guy may be the 2nd ranked fighter, but he's terrible at fighting." Sonic said.

"Tell me about it. Between us, you'd think Eggman and Wily put up better fights?" Mega Man said.

"At least we only have to fight one of them and not both of them." Sonic said.

Martin then powered up a laser.

"And now to end this. Crash Salvo!" Mega Man said firing tons of crash bombs.

"Beast Frenzy!" Sonic shouted

"Slash Claw!" Mega Man shouted.

"Sonic Rush!" Sonic shouted.

"And…. Mega Sonic Buster!" they both shouted striking the robot at the exact same time. Martin's robot sparked, then blew up.

"Amazing! Sonic and Mega Man are the best team ever!" Howard said.

"I know. And now they've earned the right to fight against Subject 0. And speaking of, we have with us in the booth, the maker of Subject 0, Amadeus Flux himself." Kreese said.

"Thanks Kreese, Howard. Glad to be here. If you have any questions about my creature, feel free to ask me." Flux said.

"Flux. You shouldve stayed in Impel Down." Hope said.

"Well, I have a Shichibukai on my team." Flux said. "Now, to you heroes, you can't win against my creature. I have created the ultimate killing machine. I made him special. A mixture of Mewtwo's DNA, a large dosage of the Shadow Drug and raising it on violence, death and bloodshed, you get to Subject 0, as I have officially named him, Shadow Mewtwo." Flux said.

"We'd better prepare for the worst." Jexi said.

The heroes made it to the final stage and checked their Weapons, gear and health before approaching the final ring where they saw Shadow Mewtwo standing.

Flux then appeared on the screen. "Now, before we get to the fight, I have a special offer." Flux grinned. "If I win, I get all the Mega Stones you've recently collected. But if you win, I give you this." Flux said pointing to a large suit of armor.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted.

"Nice right? I scooped him off the streets while cleaning up after my project. I'll give him back if you manage to beat him. Like that will ever happen." Flux laughed as the screen cut out.

The heroes then got into position as they selected Jexi, Hope and Jack to go into the ring. Shadow Mewtwo just stayed silent as he rose his hand up, making large dark crystals rise from the ground, surrounding the arena and darkening the sky with an eerie purple.

"This is it! The battle of battles, the fight to end it all! " Howard said.

"You said it. Three of the best verses a creature designed only to kill, Shadow Mewtwo." Kreese said.

"This is a Mathematical Match that surpassed all!" Howard said.

"For the last time…. NOBODY SAID THERE'D BE MATH!" Kreese said. "I. Blame. Our. Schools~!"

"Enough of this banter! It is time for our fight to begin." Mewtwo declared. "I am Shadow Mewtwo, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!"

"Bring it on!" the three shouted as the three got ready.

(Cue Song: Guile's SF4 Theme)

Shadow Mewtwo began by breaking off pieces of the crystals and threw them right at the three. Jack sliced them in half with his chainsaw, he then ran towards the creature before being lifted up and tossed back at Jexi and Hope.

"Ultimate Color Wave!" Jexi shouted sending out a wave at Mewtwo, who only suffered very minimal damage.

"As long as we keep our distance, we can beat this guy." Jexi said.

"That won't cut it… I want to use Golden God Mode, but…" Hope said.

"Grav said that mode is only in one in a hundred Color Fighters. There's no guarantee you can even have that mode." Jexi said.

"No. He also said if you use it too much, it'll kill within minutes." Hope said.

"We can't depend on that mode for everything. All we can do is fight with our own power." Jexi said.

"Wait, that's it! Jexi, when mewtwo fires a move, Use element change to absorb it. That'll get you on par with him." Hope said.

"If you two are done. I shall finish you. Shadow Ball!" Shadow Mewtwo shouted firing a giant ball of darkness.

"Guess its all or nothing." Jexi said as he began absorbing the move. "Element Change: Darkness!" he shouted.

A dark aura surrounded Jexi as he now wore dark clothing and his hair was now pitch black.

"The darkness of a dark being in a dark world, very fitting." Jexi grinned evilly. "Ultimate Color Black Sphere!" Jexi shouted firing a dark sphere at Mewtwo, pushing him back before appearing above him. "Ultimate Color Black Dropkick!" he shouted kicking Mewtwo to the ground.

"Ultimate Color Blue Strike!" Hope said punching Mewtwo. The three then came up to him, who was dazed.

FINISH HIM!

"Wrong!" Mewtwo shouted pushing the three against the crystal. "It seems I was wrong to hold back against you humans. Now its time to go all out." he said as a dark sphere surrounded Shadow Mewtwo. Out of it came the same creature but more muscular with a stronger build.

"Oh, now they've done it. They've pushed the ultimate killer into using his Destroyer mode otherwise known as Mega Shadow Mewtwo X." Flux shouted.

"Now do we use Golden God mode?" Hope asked Jexi.

"Shut the hell up, you peace loving hope giver!" Jexi shouted while smiling evilly.

Hope then realized something, flashing back to all the times element change was used.

"Everytime he switches out elements, he switches out personalities too." Hope realized. "That's why when he used Water mode, he seemed so calm."

"You know, I always did hate those stupid ideas of yours. Enraging Juvia, entering this stupid tournament, I just wanna rip your stupid head clean off." he said smiling evilly.

"Jexi, youre not thinking straight! Snap out of it, Man!" Hope shouted.

"It would seem he has inhaled some of the Shadow Drug that was within my Shadow Ball." Shadow Mewtwo said. "It can have this affect on humans who are not use to darkness."

Jexi then laughed. "I have all this power… so why cant I be a little evil? First, I'll kill that stupid Hope and Jack, then I'm coming for the champ." he said as he lunged at Hope.

Hope then glowed golden. "What? But thats… you cant be able to use that mode!"

"I don't know if this is a gift or a temporary power up. But I'm going to use every bit of it to save you!" Hope shouted as he and Jexi began to exchange blows as Shadow Mewtwo and Jack did the same.

"With one move, this shall end!" Shadow Mewtwo said. "Dark Psystrike!" he shouted as dark balls of psychic energy began to form.

"I will end all of this!" he added as the psychic balls of energy hit the three, but doing minimal damage on Hope.

"No one wants you around, I'm not letting it end here." Hope said gathering energy. "I will use every last bit of this gift to save you all. This will be the last Death Watch Game." Hope said. "Golden God's Shining Purifier!" he shouted as a column of light shined down as it overtook the whole arena. When the light died down, Hope was back to normal as he saw Jexi normal and unconscious as he noticed Shadow Mewtwo starting to fade.

(end song)

"You're fading away." Hope said.

"I suppose...this is what happens when you are a being of pure darkness." Shadow Mewtwo said. "All my life, I was told to only kill. Hope user, please tell me. If I were to have met you before all this, would there have been a chance for salvation?" he asked Hope.

"Yes. Go and be reborn." Hope said as Mewtwo disappeared.

Jexi then opened his eyes. "Did… we win?"

"Yeah. We did." Hope said.

"Well folks, I have no clue what just happened here, but I can see clear as day that Jack and his posse of heroes have just won Death Watch!" Howard shouted as Flux dropped off Alphonse.

"Here's your prize." he said in anger. "You just pushed back ten years worth of work. I need a vacation." Flux said walking off.

"Hope, about those things I said… I… I dont think making Juvia angry anymore is a good idea." Jexi said.

"I promise I'll stop for reals this time. I'm just glad to have you back." Hope said.\

Jack then began to leave. "Hey, where are you going? Dont you wanna join us?"

"I'll pass. Not really my style. Besides, I go where the road takes me." Jack said walking off.

A letter then dropped down from above.

"It's an invitation to a train ride. The Molentary Express." Jexi read.

"The Molentary Express? That's suppose to be the worlds most luxurious train. A cruise ship on rails." Sunset said.

"Well then, guess we're going there next. Besides, how often do we ride on a train?" Jexi asked smiling.

To be continued in...Dimensional Heroes Legends: The Diabolical Box.

By Hope and Jexi 


End file.
